finalfrontier_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Pink Monsoon
Pink Monsoon is the sixth opening theme for Final Frontier,and it's sunb by Sheryl Nome. It is also featured as track 2 on Universal Bunny. TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Asa made futari just spinning around Koi suru jikan wa tappuri aru no yo Be my boyfriend Wakasa o mudazukai shitai Issho ni dassen shite dai mashed fish,yeah Motto fukaku kakawatte yo Kono position Saikou datte wakaru desho? Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. Garasumado ga kumotchau hodo scandal Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. Omou toori ni shite hoshii no yo don't stop English: Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Till morning the two of us are just spinning around There's plenty of time to fall in love Be my boyfriend Using our youth pointlessly Let's get derailed and ruined with mashed fish,yeah, Become even more deeply involved with me This position's The best, you know? Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... A scandal to the point of fogging up the glass window Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I want you to do as you please, don't stop Full Lyrics: Japanese: Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. I wanna lose control It's all about communication Asa made futari just spinning around Koi suru jikan wa tappuri aru no yo Be my boyfriend Wakasa o mudazukai shitai Issho ni dassen shite dai mashed fish,yeah Motto fukaku kakawatte yo Kono position Saikou datte wakaru desho? Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. Garasumado ga kumotchau hodo scandal Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. Omou toori ni shite hoshii no yo don't stop Taigai no koto wa mechakucha You know that But kami wa kirei ni shiteru I'm old-fashioned Hyaku paasento juusu na a kind of game Kanari kureijii I am crazy for you Motto fukaku kakawatte yo Soshite ame no hi ni houridashite! Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Bady sings LOVE, hum.. Anata no yubi koko ni fureru made don't stop Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. I wanna lose control Hey you let's do communication Kono yo wa zenbu maboroshi datte Sugaritsuitara soko ga owari datte Hitori de ita hou ga ii to Watashi ni kizukaseta nara yurusanai Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, soon... Garasumado ga kumotchau hodo scandal Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. Omou toori ni shite hoshii no yo don't stop Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. I wanna lose control Hey you let's do communication English: Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I wanna lose control It's all about communication Till morning the two of us are just spinning around There's plenty of time to fall in love Be my boyfriend Using our youth pointlessly Let's get derailed and ruined with mashed fish,yeah, Become even more deeply involved with me This position's The best, you know? Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... A scandal to the point of fogging up the glass window Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I want you to do as you please, don't stop I'm generally a mess, You know that But I'm keeping my hair beautiful I'm old-fashioned 100% Juice is a kind of game It's quite crazy, I am crazy for you Become even more deeply involved with me And throw me out on rainy days! Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... Till your fingers touch here, don't stop Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I wanna lose control Hey you let's do communication If everything in this world is an illusion If I cling onto you here, it's the end I won't forgive you If you make me realise that it would've been better if I'd stayed alone Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, soon... A scandal to the point of fogging up the glass window Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I want you to do as you please, don't stop Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I wanna lose control Hey you let's do communication